


TARDIS in the Shire

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	TARDIS in the Shire

Pulling a lever of the console of the time machine, he furrowed his brows. Glancing at Amy from the corner of his eye, he studied her for a few moments as he drummed his other hand against the console. A screen above him beeped with an alert. Finally, something was happening! Pulling another lever, a bit too fast for the machine to tolerate, a large grin formed on his lips. “We’re going on an adventure, Pond! Come on, come along!”   
Quickly adjusting his bowtie, he ran past her, grabbing her hand in the process, dragging her along as he darted out the double doors of the time machine, the doors being pulled close by Amy, or at least she attempted that on how fast the Doctor was running. It was hard to keep up with the Time Lord after all, he was always running to, or from something. The alien stopped in his tracks, causing his companion to nearly run into him. Luckily for that, she stopped as best she could, converse sneakers screeching against the ground in the process. Looking around, the Doctor still had that childlike grin on his odd face. Turning towards his companion, he motioned to the area around him.

“Do you know where we’re at, Pond?”  
This caused the woman’s eyebrows to furrow at the question. “Uhm, a field? A very pretty field?”  
“No! Wrong. We’re in the Shire. You know...Hobbits, “You Shall Not Pass!”, dragons and elves?”   
A laugh came from the companion at the Doctor’s impression of Gandalf, or so called impression. “Yeah….Now that you explain it, I do. You know, the movies and books? Read those even though Aunt Sharon didn’t approve. She thought they were filled with complete nonsense.”

“Oh, so kind of like me?” Another grin came.   
“No, she sent me to therapy because of you. Four of ‘em.” She laughed once again.   
“Oh, right. Well, come on. No time like the….past, present and future!” Taking her hand once again, or more so, by the wrist, they continued on into the bright green hills. Walking past the many homes, he took a few glances at the buildings and how they were built. “These are cool, It’d be nice to make one inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. A home /in/ a hill. How cool is that?” 

Shaking her head, she continued on with him. Looking around, the Doctor walked up to one of the many doors. A harsh whisper came from the companion as she looked at him. “Doctor, you just can’t go up to someone’s house you don’t know. They could be, you know, not a nice Hobbit”   
“Oh, that’s rubbish, Pond!” Pulling out his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper, he leaned down to knock on the front door, a little too loud for the person that would be inside. Amy leaned down as well, only because she was equally as tall as the Time Lord. Door creaking open, a small Hobbit emerged. This was none other than Bilbo Baggins. Quirking a brow, he looked upon the other two. “Yes? What is it that you want?”  
“Oh, me and….Amelia here, we’re lost you see….and might just need help finding our way back to um, the nearest village. Can you help us?” 

Sighing, he nodded at the pair. “Yes, I can. As long as it’s not dangerous...I don’t do dangerous”   
“And we do. Sure you’ll be fine If you’re with us, Sir Baggins” A grin came from the lips of the strange man in the bowtie. This certainly would be an adventure.


End file.
